Mission: Save the Moment
by ruthc93
Summary: One-shot. The Shonen Tantei are on a very important mission.


**Yet another story based on file 673! I swear this is the last one! Or the second to the last. XD**

**This time it's the kids' POV. Enjoy!**

**To avoid confusion, I've decided to sick with the ****underlined**** words to be the ones taken from the original manga.**

**Midori: If Ruth-sama owned Detective Conan, she would never have had to create me. So I'm actually kinda glad that Ruth-sama doesn't own Detective Conan, or else I wouldn't be here! But that's another story. Moving on!**

_Mission: Save the Moment_

"Ne, Conan-kun," Ayumi quietly said as they exited the room.

"Hmm?" Conan responded, casting a curious look at the younger (well, technically anyway) girl beside him. Ayumi leaned into his ear and whispered, "What do you think will happen?"

"Eh?" Conan blinked, not really getting what his friend was saying. "You know, every time Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji get some time alone together, someone interrupts them…"

Conan sweatdropped at this. But now that he thought about it, those two _do_ get interrupted most of the time. Okay, scratch that, make it _all_ the time…

"Yeah, we need to help them!" Mitsuhiko stated behind them. He and Genta have been listening in on Ayumi and Conan, and they came to a decision that they wanted to help, too.

"We need to find a way to save the moment between Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji!" Genta firmly announced as he made a pose. Ayumi and Mitsuhiko chorused their agreement until the latter thought of the question, "But…how?"

"You can ask Edogawa-kun for that, as seeing that he is probably already forming a plan." Ai, who had been silent until now, said as she jerked her thumb behind her, thus revealing Conan with a hand to his chin in the famous thinking pose. The three kids gathered around him, "Conan-kun! Do you have a plan?"

Conan stayed silent for a few more seconds before smirking and looking up at them, "Yes, I do. But I need all of you to do as I say…"

And that's how Mission: Save the Moment came into play.

**DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC**

"Mitsuhiko! What's your status?"

"No one that we know is coming in from the main entrance!"

"Genta?"

"Nobody from the side entrances, either!"

"Haibara?"

"It doesn't look like any of the nurses are going to check on Takagi-keiji anytime soon."

"Good. Everyone continue." Conan finished as he lowered the badge and reached up to his glasses. He pressed a button and Satou's voice came out clearly.

"…wounded, we'll have to cancel the trip to the hot springs…"

Conan almost laughed. Poor Takagi-keiji!

What's happening now is that Conan had slipped a bug into Takagi's room. Mitsuhiko and Genta are each guarding the entrances to the hospital, while Ai and Ayumi are watching out for any nurses that might be coming. Conan himself is sitting in the lobby, listening in on the conversation behind the door to be kept updated.

As he continued to listen, he heard Takagi mention the past cases where they had been "so close". Conan felt a small pang of guilt. Wasn't he the one that had interrupted their kiss on that stakeout? But hey, they're on a stakeout! He can't have them finally kissing when they _should_ have been watching whoever it was they were following, right? And-

"Conan-kun! Megure-keibu and the others are coming in from the main entrance!" Mitsuhiko's urgent voice broke Conan out of his chain of thoughts. He shook his head before asking, "How many?"

"Um…there's Megure-keibu, Shiratori-keibu, Matsumoto-keibu, and Chiba-keiji…so that's four!"

"Where are they?"

"They're about to enter the hallway…"

_Crap!_ "Everyone! Gather at Takagi-keiji's door. Now!"

Twenty seconds later, the five kids reunited and turned the corner to Takagi's room.

Just in time to see Megure's hand inching closer and closer to the door.

_NO!_ Conan didn't even think when he cried, "Wait!"

The hand stopped. Conan wanted to sigh with relief, but he knew that he had to say something, and fast. The way the four policemen were looking at him says clearly that they want an explanation.

"Takagi-keiji just took his medicine…" Conan blurted out. The other kids took the cue and added their own part of the story to go along with his statement. Thank heavens for creative kids. Well, beside Haibara, anyways.

The adults seemed to buy it as they decided to come back later. The kids waited for them to be out of eye-shot before gathering at the door.

"Should we open it?" Mitsuhiko asked nervously.

"Just a little." Ayumi whispered.

Ever so slightly, they opened a crack and watched.

The one thought that came into Conan's head when he saw the scene before him was: _Finally!_

Mission: STM accomplished.

_**Owari**_

**This was fun to write!**

**This is written because, come one, it can't be all coincidence that Conan and the others just happened to be there when Megure was about to knock! Right?**

**BTW, I noticed something. Takagi's hospital room number was 304. And the bomber case is episode 304! It could be a coincidence, but with Aoyama-sensei, you never know.**

**Another thing, I've given up writing the interpretations. If you don't understand a word, you can look at my previous stories. Maybe you'll find it there.**

**Reviews make me happy! And since I haven't gotten any flames yet, I'd say it's not necessary for me to say that no flames are allowed!**

**~ruth~**


End file.
